Fake it
by Intern of SHIELD
Summary: Nathan stared at the blond in front of her, wanting to kill him "You never showed up you douche bag!" She screamed at him.  "I couldn't, I was dead, Nate," the son of Hermes replied.  WARNING SPOILERS FOR SON OF NEPTUNE. Au to SON
1. Chapter 1

I rolled off my bed onto the floor. "I fucking hate you sis," I growled at Hazel, not opening my eyes. "What time is it?"  
>"Reyna wants to talk to you, about the Neptune kid," Hazel told me, I looked up through my black hair at the black kid in front of me.<br>"I swear are we sure Zeus is the womanizer of the gods?" I asked her. Hazel tilted his head to the side. "What?"  
>Hazel glared at me. "You said Zeus. You're like Nico and Percy on that one," I scrunched my eyebrows up in confusion. I didn't really see what was wrong with that, except I was Roman, not Greek. I also didn't know who Percy was though. "Nico's here too by the way, thought you might want to meet our brother."<br>I was sixteen and for the love of Hades, Pluto, whoever, I had never met my own half brother. "I'd talk to Reyna first though, she would probably kill you if you didn't go to her first, though Nico looked like he was ready to bolt after talking to Percy. Plus he really wants to meet you," Hazel told me. I nodded, pulling my black t-shirt over my head. Of course as far as I knew I was the only Pluto kid that was born in this frigging era. Nico and Hazel were born pre-WWII, while I was born post Bosnian War (for you who don't know, that war ended on December 14, 1995, the day before was one month until I was born.) That scared me though, because Pluto wasn't suppose to have children after Hitler died, but nope here I am.  
>"What are you doing in here?" A tall blond man yelled at my sister. Cain was always doing that when he saw Frank or my sister in the Second Cohort Barrack, fucking douchebag son of Etruscan, Jana, whoever!<br>"She was telling me Reyna wanted to talk to me," I growled at him, keeping my lupitine features repressed as I stood up, chest to chest with him, my black eyes flickering red.  
>Cain growled back at me, "Watch your mouth <em>graecus<em>, you don't want all the dirty little secrets coming out." He was always holding that over me, because he knew what I didn't, why I was different.  
>Besides me being a werewolf, I knew I didn't belong in Camp Jupiter, I belonged somewhere else. Pluto wasn't my father, but he was. It is rather befuddling to be perfectly honest.<br>But I also knew his secret, that he was madly in love with me. Wimp. I pushed past him, Hazel following close behind. "Where's Nico?" I asked my little sister.  
>"But shouldn't you talk to Reyna first?" Hazel asked.<br>"She can wait, 't's not like he's going to be leaving anytime soon," I scoffed. "Where's my brother?"  
>Hazel pointed towards Hades' shrine, "Roof probably." I nodded a thanks and took off running towards the shrine of my father.<p>

* * *

><p>The tall dark figure stood in the middle of the open ice field, standing mere feet from the massive face carved into the ground. He was speaking to it, voicing his conserns on the matter she was now discussing with him.<br>"Can we trust him Mother? I mean he killed himself to save Olympus," the giant asked.  
><em>He also betrayed Olympus in the first place, what is there to say if he was pushed in the right direction, he would not do it again?<em> Gaea replied to the giant.  
>"What if he figures out that she's not who she believes she is? If she finds out, our plans will fail, all of this will be in vain," the man replied nervously. "Hades's son is already aware of who she is it is only a matter of time before he tells her."<br>Gaea answered him with silence. Her mind was set, the child of Hermes would return.

* * *

><p>I climbed up next to Nico on the roof of dad's shrine. It was littered with bones and dimonds. Both Nico and I knew better than to take them, unless we wanted to lose a limb or our life.<br>He was a sharp kid for fourteen or fifteen, his long black hair reaching his shoulders like mine, almost. His face shared a simillar hollowness that Hazel and I shared, but he had fair olive skin unlike us, Hazel being Black and I being a very deep shade of red from my Mohawk Native American ancestory. His sense of style was pretty damn good too, black jeans, black hoodie, and a band t-shirt. My style, and what I wore around camp insted of those gods forsaken purple t-shirts.  
>"You must be Nico," I stated, sitting down next to the younger teen. He looked at me; I swore for a second he paled, as if something was off, that I shouldn't be there talking to him. I just shrugged it off as nothing. "I'm guessing Nathan," he replied.<br>"Nathan Okimawinew, daughter of Pluto at your servce," I joked, mock-saluting him. In a way I was an army brat, so it wasn't that unusual for me to do stuff like that. How I got into the Second Cohort. Would have been First if it hadn't been for that stupid Apollo decendant.  
>Nico's aura was different, not a Pluto-different, it was different even for us. I felt less tense around him, more at home. Even his scent made me think <em>safety, family, home<em> while Hazel's was, well certanly different because she was once dead. It just didn't give me the same confert Nico's did.  
>"Have you met the son of Po—Neptune yet?" Nico asked me. I shook my head no. Neptune's spawn, this was going to be fun. "You two might have a lot in commen."<br>It was silent for a few moments, the only sounds were from camp or New Rome. I started to mess around with the bones, making them turn into various skeletons. Nico looked at me then the rapidly changing animals then back, rather intreged. "I can do the same thing, not as easily as you can though..."  
>"Not the coolest thing I can do," I explained, before putting my thumb and index finger in my mouth, making a loud whistling sound. A few seconds later a large black hound, around the size of a Irish Wolfhound, was sitting between us, licking me visiously before turning to Nico.<br>Jared looked back at me with blue-green eyes, then barked. "Friend?" I barked back, "Brother, good." Jared smiled and licked Nico to the point I was afraid he was going to drown. "Heal boy." The hound backed off, laying down behind us.  
>"How... what... that's not... you can't... never mind. Where you talking to him?" Nico asked me.<br>I nodded, looking down at the grass below. "My mom's family came from a long line of werewolves," I muttered. I wasn't ashamed of my heritage, I just didn't want my brother to think of me as a freak.  
>"Cool," Nico finally input, sounding less dreary than before. "I have a werewolf sister."<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Child Of Hermes

Sitting between to Percy and Nico at dinner, was, well odd. A good kind of odd. Like I belonged there. Camp Jupiter always gave me a queasy feeling, 'cept when I was around Frank and that was very faint. I didn't talk to them though, because I had my iPod blaring.  
>Ok, yeah, I had technology, big surprise because I'm a demigod. Well screw you guys, Thanthos apperently had given it to me for a birthday because, swear to my dad, there was a fucking app for list of people who had escaped the Underworld and needed to be returned.<br>Apple had even influnced Death. Gods bet Steve Jobs got into Elysium. He was a kid of Athena, obviously for you who didn't know.  
>I shut my eyes and leaned back, letting myself get lost in the music.<p>

_ "When I close my eyes  
>if only for a moment<br>I can see the light  
>but the darkness is callin<br>pulling me down, taking me under  
>to the emptiness below<br>Cant hold it back, I'm letting go  
>of the innocence again<em>

_If you ever feel ashamed  
>Like you're the one to blame<br>and the weight of all the world  
>is on your shoulders crushing you<br>When the walls are closing in  
>you gotta fight it from within<br>Will you rise above the pain  
>or will you simply come undone<em>

_Every single lie  
>Every promise broken leads me<br>to the other side of a life going nowhere  
>pulling me down, taking me under the emptiness below<br>Cant hold it back,  
>Cant let it go<br>Will i ever live again_

_If you ever feel ashamed  
>Like you're the one to blame<br>and the weight of all the world  
>is on your shoulders crushing you<br>When the walls are closing in  
>you gotta fight it from within<br>Will you rise above the pain  
>or will you simply come undone<em>

_I found a little salvation there  
>under the midnight sun<br>I gotta fight this fear inside of me  
>'Cause I got nowhere to run<em>

_If you ever feel ashamed  
>Like you're the one to blame<br>and the weight of all the world  
>is on your shoulders crushing you<br>When the walls are closing in  
>you gotta fight it from within<br>Will you rise above the pain  
>or will you simply come undone<br>Will you rise above the pain  
>Or come undone?"<em>

Nico was hiding something from us, Percy and I. I knew this easily, but didn't push it, knowing there was probably a good reason for it. What was unnerving me was how he eyed one of my tattoos. It was one I'd gotten two years before, when I was 14. It was the name Luke Castellan, with a swastika and a caduceus on either side.  
>The next song was Skillet's "One Day Too Late", and when I shut my eyes I saw him again. I remember running my fingers through his hair, trying to unmat it from the blood. Wiping the dried blood from his scarred face and thinking I'd never seen a more beautiful person in the world.<p>

_"Tick tock, hear the clock countdown  
>Wish the minute hand could be rewound<br>So much to do and so much I need to say  
>Will tomorrow be too late?<em>

_Feel the moment slip into the past  
>Like sand through an hourglass<br>In the madness, I guess, I just forget  
>To do all the things I said.<em>

_Time passes by, never thought I'd wind up  
>One step behind, now I've made my mind up<em>

_Today, I'm gonna try a little harder  
>Gonna make every minute last longer<br>Gonna learn to forgive and forget  
>'Cause we don't have long, gonna make the most of it<em>

_Today, I'm gonna love my enemies  
>Reach out to somebody who needs me<br>Make a change, make the world a better place  
>'Cause tomorrow could be one day too late<br>One day too late, one day too late."_

Luke spent a week with me at the Foster home I had been at during that time. Thankfully my foster parents hadn't been home at the time. He told me about his friends, Thalia Grace and Annabeth Chase. I could tell he either had feelings for Annabeth or cosidered her his younger sister, I was hoping it was the latter and not the first, because, yes I had a massive crush on him.

_"Tick tock, hear my life pass by  
>I can't erase and I can't rewind<br>Of all the things I regret the most I do  
>Wish I'd spent more time with you<em>

_ Here's my chance for a new beginning  
>I saved the best for a better ending<br>In the end I'll make it up to you  
>You'll see, you'll get the very best of me."<em>

He told me about the gods. The Greek gods, not Roman. I guess he knew I was a demigod, because he told me his father was Mercury. Though he wasn't entirely sure why he said Mercury.

_ "Time passes by, never thought I'd wind up  
>One step behind, now I've made my mind up<em>

_ Today, I'm gonna try a little harder  
>Gonna make every minute last longer<br>Gonna learn to forgive and forget  
>'Cause we don't have long, gonna make the most of it<em>

_ Today, I'm gonna love my enemies  
>Reach out to somebody who needs me<br>Make a change, make the world a better place  
>'Cause tomorrow could be one day too late."<em>

The last day we were together, he told me about Saturn, and the war on Olympus. He promised me that I would not be pulled into the war, and when it was over, he would meet me in Chicago, Illinois, at Soldier Field, on January 13th, two years later. My 16th birthday.  
>Before he disappered into thin air, I wrapped my scrawny arms around his neck and kissed him, not even terrifed of Backbiter. And yes, he did kiss me back, wrapping his arms around my waist for a good three minutes.<p>

_ "Your time is running out  
>You're never gonna get it back<br>So make the most of every moment  
>Stop saving the best for last<em>

_ Today, I'm gonna try a little harder  
>Gonna make every minute last longer<br>Gonna learn to forgive and forget  
>'Cause we don't have long, gonna make the most of it<em>

_ Today, I'm gonna love my enemies  
>Reach out to somebody who needs me<br>Make a change, make the world a better place  
>'Cause tomorrow could be one day too late."<em>

My birthday came and went this year, Luke never showed up. I waited all day, but nothing. I never saw that dirty blond hair again.

_ "One day too late, one day too late  
>One day too late, one day too late."<em>

"You ok Nathan?" Hazel asked me. I blinked and realized that tears had started to well up in my eyes. Dakota, Nico, Frank, Hazel, and Percy were staring at me.  
>I used the back of my hoodie sleave to wipe my eyes. "Uh, yeah, just my soda ya know. Carbon went up to wrong pipe," I lied rubbing my noise to make it look like I was telling the truth. "I'll catch up with ya guys at the war games, need to clear my head. Dakota could you tell my cohort centurion where I'll be?"<br>"Sure Nathalia," he burped, before drinking his kool-aid again.  
>As I stood up and wormed past Nico I muttered, "It's Nathan." Douche bag, get my fucking name right.<br>I ran out of the Mess and down the Via Praetoria, hoping to get back before the war games started. It didn't take me long to reach Pluto's temple.  
>I couldn't break down like I had back there. Out here I was alone, except for the gods watching above. The tears now streaked down my face as I fell to my knees. I swore I could hear Aphrodite laughing at me.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Thanthos

Alcyoneus was taunting him. Death.  
>"Your savior, your precious daughter of Hades, is going to die," the giant laughed. Of course Thanatos knew what soul was going to be brought back to life. The boy was going to be brought back before Gaea started to wake, but those plans had to be sidesteped once this started to happen. Now he was being brought back for the wrong purposes.<br>"Are you quiet sure about that?" Thanatos replied, his black hair spilling over his face.  
>Thanatos had been this girl's guardian since the moment she was born. The last time he had seen her was when she was 12 and attending Yancy Academy. Hades and him had come to make sure she was still alive. She was in foster care, being bounced around the country, so Hades wanted to make sure she was alive, being that dangously close to Olympus. Also when the Fury had reported Jackson was there with his protector, Hades sent Thanatos to move his daughter, in fear the sayter would tell Chiron about the demigod. Nathan could tell who he was, thought he was disgused as a 15 year old, as Nathan refered to it, emo, male. She told him the eyes gave him away.<br>The half wolf was relocated to a foster home in Texas, then within the next three years Las Vegas, where she unknowningly met her half siblings, then went to school with them at Westover Hall but only for a month. Afterwards she lived in Montana, then Sioux Falls, South Dakota with a man named Bobby Singer, after that she traveled to a few states with his surrogate sons Sam and Dean Winchester. Finally she ended up in LA, or just outside of LA, right where Hades could watch her. A couple months later the wolves took her to Lupa, after Juno was taken hostage. Now she was at Camp Jupiter, the one place she _shouldn't_ be.  
>"Yes I am, and then there will be no stoping Gaea's army," Hades' oppisite retorted.<br>Gods he hoped the giant wasn't right.


End file.
